Watermarks and Ripped Pages Outtakes
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: A collection of outtakes from the WRP story.
1. Chapter 1

**How did Jasper and Edward adjust to having a new baby? Read and find out. Dedicated to PinkLotus2 - my 1000th reviewer.**

**Many thanks to my amazing beta, harrytwifan! Love you, hun!**

* * *

On the day we're going to bring our three months old baby girl home, I wake bright and early. Not like I slept well over the night—I kept thinking of little Makenna and how she'll adjust to our life.

Jazz is missing from the bed, which means he hasn't slept well either.

He's in the kitchen, mug of coffee in one hand and the instruction for our newly acquisitioned baby bottle heater in the other hand.

The moment Jared, the child services guy, told us we could adopt the baby…I don't think I've been happier than in that moment. He praised us for being so devoted and having gone overboard with all the stuff we bought for the baby.

Now I realize if he hadn't given us the go-ahead,what would we have done with all these stuff?

We have bought a lot of clothes, safe toys for a three month old baby, equipment for preparing milk and special formulas, diapers, wipes, shampoo, all kinds of crazy things we thought would work.

"Morning," I say hoarsely, wrapping my arms around Jasper's waist.

He leans back against me, tilting his head to kiss my jaw. "Morning, babe. You didn't sleep well, huh?"

"I'm too excited."

"Yeah, me too." He nods, turning into my arms. "Do you think we should take the travel bag with us? I doubt we'll need it, but to make a good impression."

I nod. "Totally. Maybe she'll get hungry on the way home?"

He winks at me. "I wanted to heat some milk to take with us, but I can't seem to figure how to use this. Maybe the good old-fashioned way will do for now." Jazz walks to the stove, passing me the instructions.

I quickly look over them. It's not that complicated.

"Give me the bottle." I extend my hand to him. He places it in my hand, and I go to the counter where I check to see if the device is plugged in before I place the bottle inside, press a few buttons according to the instructions, and wait. A green light comes on and we can hear the milk heating.

Nice.

"My smart husband." Jasper takes my face between his hands and kisses me soundly. "God, I'll miss this."

"Don't worry. We promised to always make time for us," I remind him, leaning into him, kissing him back.

Half an hour later, we leave to go to the adoption center. One of my knees is bouncing and Jasper's fingers are tapping against the steering wheel.

Once inside the building, we head to Mimi, the nurse who has helped us all along. She smiles brightly at us and leads us to our baby.

She seems to be awake and in a fussy mood as she's crying her little lungs out, her fists flying about.

"Aw, sweetness. What happened?" Jasper reaches her first, taking her from the nurse holding her. "Shh, baby." He rocks her slowly, and miraculously her crying quiets.

"This just proves you two are meant to be her daddies. She usually cries until she falls back asleep," he nurse informs us.

"No more crying, little Kenna. Daddy Jay's here."

I choke up on my tears because he's too fucking much.

Nurse Mimi pushes me gently, snapping me out of my pussy moment. I immediately wrap my arms around my man and our baby. Little Kenna has one of his fingers in a tight hold, eyeing him curiously. Her light blue eyes shift to me, and a small frown appears on her beautiful face. Then she smiles.

Just like that, I melt and take her other hand. She's so small and soft and fragile.

"Look, Daddy Edward is here, too," Jazz coos, shaking his finger and making her squeeze it tighter.

She's so freaking adorable. I carefully wrap my arms around her small body, and Jazz passes her over. Kenna throws him a confused look of why is he parting from her, but then she rests on my chest as I hold her close. Her head lolls against my shoulder as she strains her body to look at me.

"Do you have warmer clothes? It's late April," the other nurse tells us.

"Yes. In the bag."

Jasper immediately digs into our bag and extracts a little jacket and woolen socks. I hold the baby's back against my chest as he dresses her, which isn't easy, because she starts kicking her legs. Eventually, he has her dressed. I put a soft hat over her head because it is still a little cold.

We say goodbye to the nurses and walk to the car.

It's probably Kenna's first time outside and she looks around curiously.

In the car, I place her in the special chair, then slide next to her, taking her little hand again. She smiles huge, her eyes following Jasper who slides behind the wheel. He turns to us and grins back at our daughter.

"Hey, baby. We're going home!" He tickles her stomach, making her squeal and kick her limbs in the air. Her arm narrowly misses my mouth, which makes Jazz laugh.

When we arrive home, three neighbors are out of their houses. We're ambushed as they gush over our precious daughter. She doesn't seem to like their attention and starts wailing loudly.

Jasper grabs her and shushes her, glaring at our old lady neighbor. He doesn't like her very much.

I fish the keys, smiling and shaking hands. Jasper goes inside while I stay a few more minutes with the neighbors, explaining that our baby is too small to be around so many people.

We're really reclusive when it comes to talking with the neighbors.

Finally, I close the door, resting my back against it. Jazz comes from the kitchen holding the baby in the crook of his arm while he feeds her the first bottle of milk from us.

"Stupid people. Seriously. And that old bat!" he mutters.

"Yeah, they're gone now," I promise, walking to them.

Kenna's holding the bottle in her little hands, sucking with vigor, shifting her eyes between us. When she's finished, I put the towel on my back like Mimi has explained so many times, and it's time for eliminating the gases. Either I pat her too hard or she ate too fast, because the milk makes a reappearance on my shoulder and the floor.

"Crap, babe." Jasper hisses, picking Kenna from me. "What happened?"

Now she's crying, upset she's hungry all over again.

But I'm fighting my gag reflex at the odor coming off my shoulder. Clapping a hand over my mouth, I rush to the bathroom where I dry heave in the sink before peeling off my t-shirt and throwing it away.

"You okay in there, Edward?" I hear Jazz shouting. "I might need help with changing her diaper."

"Give me a minute," I beg him, exiting the bathroom after pressing the button on the floral spray we keep there.

Once I get a grip of myself, I go to Kenna's new room. Jazz has her seated on the changing table with everything he may need at hand.

"Alright. What do I do?" I ask, stopping next to him.

"Hold her still. She's moving like crazy."

"Well, she's not like the doll we practiced on. Kenna's human, baby."

"No shit, Ed?" He throws me a look between amused and exasperated.

Chuckling, I pull down Kenna's clothes, and a smell worse than the vomit from earlier hits me.

"Fuck. What did they feed her?" Jazz groans.

"Stop talking and do it quickly," I beg him, my eyes watering at the atrocious smell.

He takes her soiled diaper off, dropping it in the trash bin under the table. While I hold her legs up, Jazz cleans her with a sanitizer before taking a clean diaper.

"Let me do it," I offer, knowing he never managed to tie it on the doll.

"Sure." He moves to hold Kenna's legs while I unfold the diaper and spread it in front of Kenna. He moves her on the diaper. And just as I'm about to bring the front to her tummy, she decides to take a pee—on my face.

"Christ!" I sputter, wiping my mouth.

Between chuckles, Jazz hands me a wiper as he starts cleaning her again. Thankfully, only a little got on the diaper, so it's still okay for her to wear. I quickly finish putting it in place before I go once again to the bathroom to wash my face.

When I join them again, they're on our bed. Kenna's on her stomach, close to falling asleep, while Jazz is lounged next to her, rubbing his chin, which is red.

"What happened, baby?" I ask worried, sitting next to him and cupping his cheek.

"This one here is gonna be a firecracker."

"She kicked you?"

"Yep. Got me good, too."

"Aw. Do you want me to kiss it better?" I whisper, leaning closer.

"Mhmm. Quick, before she wakes up," he replies quietly, pressing his lips to mine.

"Let me put her in her bed," I say, taking the baby slowly so not to jostle her. She shifts a little, snuggling into my chest.

"You look so fucking beautiful like that, hubs."

I beam at Jazz before I take our precious baby to her room. Making sure the monitor is on, I return to our bedroom where Jazz has taken his shirt off.

"Do you think we have time?" I question him.

"It's only fair. You're already shirtless. Come here." He extends his hands, smiling at me.

I don't need to be told twice, as I immediately walk to him, straddling his legs, and wrapping my fingers in his golden locks, pressing my lips to his. Jasper's tongue invades my mouth and his hands slides inside my jeans, grabbing my ass and squeezing.

"Fuck, it's been forever," he mumbles, dropping small kisses on my neck.

"Only twenty four hours in the least."

"An eternity." He starts sucking on my Adam's apple, driving me crazy with lust.

I make quick work of his jeans, taking his erection out and fisting it.

Jazz presses a finger between my ass, making me shiver in pleasure and buck into him. He groans, pulling his hands out and unbuttoning my jeans, pushing them down my ass.

This is how I love it. When we're hurried and needy—a midday fuck.

It only takes a few pushes and pulls with slickened fingers for me to be ready, then he's balls deep inside me. I guide our movements, rolling my hips as I fuse our mouths to keep the sounds to a minimum. My dick gets all the friction it needs by rubbing against his taunt stomach, and when Jazz grabs it, tugging roughly, my balls tighten and I'm ready to burst. He groans, his head falling back when my ass muscles clamp around him. We fly together.

Jazz rolls us around until my back rests on the bed and he's sprawled on top of me, nuzzling my neck.

The moment is interrupted by a sheer scream.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaims, picking his head to stare at me, shocked. "She just fell asleep."

"Well, baby, she didn't eat."

"Fuck me."

"After we feed her," I answer, pecking his lips.

"You're such a fucking tease, Edward."

"You love me." I kiss his cheek before we get up and redress. We'll clean up later.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Especially you, PinkLotus2. :)  
**

**I will post some pictures in my group...made by me. Daddyward and Daddysper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This outtake was written for Fandom for Oklahoma. I still don't own any characters.**

**Banner link: ** ** i. imgur TPMvPVc. jpg (remove the spaces)  
Banner by: **Mariuxita Rivera

Watermarks and Ripped Pages Outtake – Carlisle's POV** by **addicted-to-romione-bedward**  
Rated: **T**  
Warnings: **pain caused by a broken heart, mentions of abuse**  
Beta: **harrytwifan**  
Summary: **Carlisle's POV on the time spent apart after his birthday and that faithful party that led to Edward leaving.  
**Dedication: **To everyone in Oklahoma who fought against nature. Nothing compares to the force of nature. I hope all of them stay safe.

* * *

_Carlisle,_

_I understand. I'm not cut out to be a Sub. I'm sorry to have wasted your time and become a complication._

_Goodbye._

_Edward._

_PS: Please, don't look for us. It's enough you broke Kenna's heart…mine's not important._

Reading this note hurts more than my mother disowning me, than hearing my father was murdered, than losing my only long-term boyfriend, Felix, because of my wish for this lifestyle.

Nothing I have ever experienced hurt so much as Edward's words.

Not even when I was trained as a Dom, where I had to experience all kinds of pain to understand what my future Sub will feel.

Funny how everything I thought was my life turned my world upside down.

I've been stupid to get so attached to Edward, to force my lifestyle on him when I saw how willing he was. I should have explained better, even given him time to see if this was for him.

I broke every rule in the Dom's book to be close to the one that made me feel like no other before him.

The first time I met Kenna comes to mind. It seemed like a regular day, but then her worried daddy stepped into my emergency room, throwing Cupid's arrow right into my unsuspecting heart.

I acted like a stalker until I got him where I wanted him. Somehow, the reason I wanted Edward in the first place seemed to dissipate. He wasn't just a beautiful, submissive man—there was so much more to him.

As I learned about his tragic story, I started understanding his reasons for being so willing to submit to me. They were all the wrong reasons—it wasn't his fault. But still, I never stopped our sessions.

Until last night.

Last night was the moment in time when I saw for the first time why I couldn't do all the things I used to do to others, to Edward.

He has never been just my Sub.

Edward is my world. He and Kenna.

I can't live without them.

With that thought at the forefront of my mind, I step into my shoes, grab my car keys, and rush out of the house. I don't care I'm not dressed for the outside.

When I arrive at Edward's apartment building, I run inside and don't stop until I'm in front of his door. I knock and ring the bell relentlessly.

Fifteen minutes later, I trudge back to my car, defeated.

He doesn't want me anymore.

I rest my head on the steering wheel, for the first time in my life wishing I could turn back time.

If we had talked last night.

Why the hell did I want to sleep?

He was scared.

My poor Edward. I'm sure he felt unwanted and useless. He's far from that.

I love him.

I love him so much it hurts to breathe.

My heart aches.

There's one last hope at seeing him and rectifying my mistake—at work.

But when it's time to go to the hospital, I don't find him there.

Tracking Emmett down, I get an earful from him. I've never just stood there and taken threats, but he's telling me to stay away from my sugar. He will file a restraining order if I make him.

In that moment, I realize I have lost both Edward and Kenna.

I leave the hospital and drive in a daze toward my house. I have no idea how I make it there in one piece. The direction I take once inside is to a place I've never thought I would go for such purposes.

Opening the wine cellar, I flip the light on and browse for the oldest and strongest stuff I can find. I grab five bottles, then walk to the Playroom and flop on the bed. The first bottle of Cabernet evaporates quickly, leaving me lightheaded, and dulling the pain minutely.

I remember when I had Edward here for the first time.

_Felix is visiting for no apparent reason, just to kill time until Demetri is finished at the tattoo parlor. Not only has he disturbed my nice, free afternoon, he has also ordered pizza—he knows I hate greasy food._

_I sigh in relief when there's a knock at the door._

_I stare at Felix as he almost skips to the door. He's always been kind of immature. I can't believe I tolerated him when we dated. I must have been blind or something._

_He suddenly asks if I'm waiting for a Booty Call, which irks me. I shout back at him that I don't do such things!_

_Christ! I thought he knew me better than that._

_But then a holler of pain makes me go inspect what's going on. Edward's on my doorstep, looking like he's ready to cry._

_They're arguing about Felix breaking his foot._

_I quickly invite Edward inside, then send Felix on his way, telling him Demetri should be done soon. He rolls his eyes, muttering that I could do better than that boy—pointing to the couch where Edward is. He can probably hear us, too._

_Once Felix is gone, I walk to Edward and take a look at his foot. It's red and swollen. Not broken, but definitely badly bruised._

_He does everything I tell him—keeping his foot elevated, taking the painkiller, staying put. I honestly expected him to argue about staying, but he's such a good and wonderful person. I doubt he can say no without feeling bad._

_In the middle of the night, I get a call from the hospital. After scribbling a note for Edward, I rush to work._

_All the while I'm wondering if he will fail my test._

_If he doesn't go into the Playroom, not even out of curiosity, then I will stay away. He's too pure for that._

_But when I get home, I know he's done it. He's all jittery and eyeing me, worried. Just to make sure he's been naughty, I decide to change our wine—the Chardonnay works perfectly with our meal, but I need an excuse to check the basement._

_I grab my best Italian wine, then look once around the Playroom. My guess is he just opened the door and flipped the light on, freaked and fled._

_As we wash the dishes, it starts getting on my nerves that he hasn't mentioned it. So I decide to just act and see what happens._

_To my surprise, he bows his head and apologizes, then quickly agrees with me on his submission. I bet he doesn't even know how easy it will be for him to submit to me._

Now, thinking back, I realize I should have just shown him around the Playroom, not initiating any kind of sexual activity. But I couldn't resist the way he moaned when I touched the paddle to his bubble butt.

God, I fucked up royally!

I wrap my hands in my hair.

How could I have forced him to deep-throat me when he clearly didn't have practice?

Then our first real session.

The contract.

I expected him to have more questions, but the poor man was probably too shocked by what was happening to him to think clearly. And I took him for granted.

I trudge my way up the stairs to my room and fall face first on the bed. The sheet and pillow still smell like him.

There's an odd burning sensation in my throat, in my nose and eyes, too.

I'm crying—full sobbing. My heart aches.

I haven't shed a tear over anything after vowing to myself when my father was shot, nothing could compare to losing a parent, thus no sound reason to cry over anything else.

Until I lost my…new family. Edward and Kenna have quickly become my family.

I've done all kinds of things for them—from breaking my rule on eating greasy food, to letting someone in my heart. I even bought a pet, for Christ's sake! A rat.

I remember how close I was to shipping it back to the pet store when I realized Edward was afraid of it, but then he overcame his fear for Kenna. In that moment, I realized how selfless he was.

I wonder how many times he went to bed starving just to make sure she was properly fed.

When was the last time he bought something for himself?

No one deserves to go through so much, such painful times.

I admire him for winning against the battle with his demons. My mother was as strong as him. She blamed me for Dad's death. She told me if I hadn't whined like that, Dad would have never died. But how could I know? I was just a child.

I can't go to work. My last fresh memory of that is Edward sneaking into my office and giving me a wonderful birthday present—himself.

So, I call in sick.

I spend my days drinking my sorrow, and nights wondering what they're up to. Little Kenna must be distraught, and she probably hates me after her daddy told her bad things about me. Because he surely told her I'm some monster.

The doorbell ringing loudly breaks me from the trance.

I sprint to answer it, hope bubbling up inside my chest.

Wrenching the door open, I look at the person out there. My smile falls. My heart breaks all over again.

"Don't look so excited to see me!" Esme says with a roll of her eyes, pushing past me to come in my house. She looks around, appraising my home, and nodding appreciatively. "Not too bad for a doctor."

"Why are you here?" I ask, tired, closing the front door.

"Suzy's been asking for you. She misses you. Oh, and there was this absolutely adorable little boy. He came with his daddies and told everyone that when he grew up, he'd find himself a nice man just like his daddy. It was the most adorable thing I've seen in months!" she gushes.

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face," I mutter, walking to the kitchen.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Can you explain what exactly happened? It was Jackie on call when you called in sick. You know she doesn't talk much."

"Esme, break-ups happen. I just needed some time to…" I shrug, pulling two glasses out of the cabinet. "Water? Juice?" I ask.

"Whatever." She waves dismissively. "Listen to me. I have no idea what happened between you two—"

"Damn well, you don't!" I snap.

"—but I'm here for you! I know how much you love him, and I could tell he feels the same!" She raises her voice. "I hate it when someone interrupts me," she adds under her breath.

"Join the club."

"Carlisle…"

I look at her, surprised. She rarely calls me by my name. I'm usually Dr. Cullen.

I hand her the glass of juice and lead the way to the couch, where I slump.

She joins me, placing her glass on a coaster on the coffee table.

"I know you men never listen to women, but hear me out, okay? Just listen to what I'm going to tell you—no need for you to say anything," she says softly.

"Start talking," I grumble.

"People avoid getting attached because of heartbreak?" I don't answer, considering that's rhetorical, and she did tell me not to talk. "Well, I may stand alone in this situation, but I wish I had my heart broken by some high school sweetheart when I was sixteen."

I raise an eyebrow, curious as to where she's going with this.

Esme takes a shuddering breath. "I used to live on a farm in Ohio. Besides going to school, I used to help with the animals and other chores. My parents were mostly gone with business—you know, selling milk or breeding the horses. You get the idea." She clears her throat, staring at her fingers. "One day, the veterinarian came to check on the animals. He'd always leered at me, but he never dared try anything because my parents were around."

"Oh, God!" I choke, sliding closer to her. Poor soul.

She leans into me, sniffing delicately. "He took advantage of me. What were the odds that I'd get pregnant?"

"Were you…"

"A virgin? Of course. Anyway, I was so ashamed to tell my parents of what happened, that I poured my time into staying with our animals. And then I realized I was pregnant. In that moment, I knew what I had to do—leave."

"Maybe they would have understood you."

"My parents were strict and religious and…I'd have ruined their reputation. I could hear it all in my head, so one day, some months later, I packed a small bag and left. I had a map, and decided to come to Chicago. My mother always spoke of a woman here—an aunt or something."

She sighs, reaching for the glass, and taking a few gulps. "On my map, Chicago looked to be so close, but it took me weeks to get here. I mostly walked… It was difficult. I was heavily pregnant."

"And what happened next? Did you find that relative?" I ask, rubbing her shoulder.

She shakes her head. "Just when we reached Chicago—a man gave me a ride—I gave birth to a little boy. The man took me to the hospital, but… the little one was already dead. I was out for days after that. I constantly thought of killing myself. I had nowhere to go, no relatives as mom thought…I was alone. Going back to Ohio was out of question, so I lived here and there. Then one day, I saw an advertisement about nursing classes. They crashed my sudden dream of saving lives when they told me I was too under-educated for that.

"Determined, I finished high school and then went back to those classes. To survive and help me pay the rent for the small place I was sharing with a few others, I waited tables at a restaurant. I had it tough."

"I had no idea, Esme," I whisper, hugging her. "You're such a strong woman. You make me feel like an idiot for crying over a heartbreak."

"Like I told you, I wished I had my heart broken."

"I hope you find someone special, and never know what heartbreak means," I tell her seriously.

"I doubt that will happen, Carlisle. You're the only man I can be around. I don't want to make you feel weird, but I know you can never hurt me, because you can never be attracted to me."

"That's fucked up. You need to get over that, honey. There are great men out there. Not all of them are pigs."

"I know that." She giggles, blushing.

"Oh, tell me! That blush seems to hide an interesting story."

"It's nothing. Just one of the patient's daddy. He's sent me flowers for taking care of his daughter. Of course, the little one made sure to tell me her daddy was single while I cared for her broken arm."

"Kids are amazing match-makers," I tell her, amused. "Look at Kenna." But then I feel sad all over again.

"I told you about me, now tell me about you."

I can't tell her everything, but I explain as best as I can that I fucked up royally. As I tell her how I took Edward for granted and never gave a thought of how we really felt, I realize something.

He's been through hell and back—he lost his husband to a horrible disease. He probably blamed himself, though it wasn't his fault. But he pulled through for Kenna. He didn't think of ending his life or drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Even if he didn't have Kenna, I bet Edward would have been strong and kept on living.

.

.

.

After Esme's visit, I pull myself together and return to work. The children make me feel better.

Soon, snow makes an appearance, thus an influx of children keeping me preoccupied. But when I get home to my empty house, I realize how much I miss Kenna as much as Edward. Without realizing, she's taken over a huge part of my life.

Lately, I find myself spending a lot of my time around Squishy, or whatever she named him. Even he's sulking.

As Christmas approaches, I decide to try get in the spirit, and pull out of the basement an old Santa for my front yard. I also hang a few lights.

The only thing missing seems to be the wonderful cinnamon smell that truly makes me feel like Christmas. So, I decide to make a trip to the store.

It's late at night and the store is relatively empty. I like it this way.

As I round a corner, I hear a child's laughter. Before I can react, a cart crashes into mine. My breath is cut when I see Kenna. The man behind the cart is a young man, probably only a few years older than Edward.

"Kenna!" I hear Edward's groan, as he hurries around the corner to us.

"I'm so sorry," the man apologizes. "We didn't mean it."

"You okay, Rile?" Edward asks, stopping next to him. His hand rests on his shoulder. He looks concerned.

"Yeah, my eyes here didn't stop me," he jokes, gesturing around.

Oh, that comment makes me wonder if he's blind. I mean, he's wearing shades inside the store.

And it's winter outside.

"Really, Kenna—" Edward starts scolding Kenna, his eyes finally finding me.

I'm not sure I can keep myself upright or breathe correctly. He's so much more beautiful than I remember.

And he hates me, considering he's currently steering his new boyfriend away.

Boyfriend.

He has put our relationship behind and decided to try again, forgetting about my old ass.

My knees give out.

Small hands cup my face, and I'm surprised to see Kenna in front of me. "Daddy C! I missed you!" She hugs me around the neck, sobbing.

After a feeble attempt to take her from me, Edward decides it's time for a us to have a mature talk. We establish that after he drops Riley at his house and Kenna to Bella's, he'll come over.

I'll be damned if I don't explain myself, and at least try to earn his trust again, if not more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed hearing from Carlisle. Now this is complete on every level. I will post the pdf on my website.  
**

**Check the banner in my group on FB.**


End file.
